White Lilies
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ Completed ] Quote: “He’s very happy to rest easy…A lot happier then he was when he was with you…it’s your own fault…You should have watched over him better.” [ Please R&R. ]
1. The Sweetest Kiss

**White Lilies**

**Chapter # 1: The Sweetest Kiss**

My hair's two different colours. Black on the bottom, white on the top. I have very curious eyes. Eyes that are caring, but could kill.

My name?

My name is Sohma, Hatsuharu.

Please, just call me Haru. Everyone does.

I in twined my fingers with his, pinning him to the wall.

"H-Haru?"

I smirked,

"You're not afraid of _me_, are you?"

"N-never!"

I stared into his beautiful, violet eyes.

"Liar."

"I'm n-not l-lying!"

I release his hands and step away from him.

"If you're not scared, why do you keep on stuttering?"

His cheeks lit up, I smirked.

"That's fine, guess I'll just go and … _See_ Kyo."

I took a step in another direction and he became nervous about my taking leave on him like that.

He hugged me from behind,

"Don't go!"

I stood still, I could hear him crying into my back.

"Yuki? Don't _cry_."

I faced him, hugging him close,

"I'm sorry Yuki."

Just then, a redhead came by,

"Awww! Aren't you two so _cute_?" He teased.

"Shut-up baka neko!" Yuki called out.

I grinned cuddling him closer, nuzzling at his hair. His hair is black and tinged purple. I inhaled the scent of his hair.

"White lilies?" I questioned lightly.

He smiled, blushing,

"Yeah…is it to strong?"

"No, I like it. It smells…Refreshing and calm. And sweet…Just like you."

I swore I could almost _feel_ the heat on his cheeks. Things only got _better_ for _me_ though, he was shy, but he managed to whisper,

"Haru?"

And I looked. My dark eyes making contact with those beautiful, violet eyes once more.

"Hai?"

I didn't get a response from him for a moment, then he leaned up, and closed his eyes.

I melted into the kiss.

Why was Yuki so _perfect_?


	2. Guardian Angel

**Chapter # 2: Guardian Angel**

It was just another day. Like any other day at Shigure's. Everyone had just finished breakfast. Yet…Something was _differen_t.

Something was _wrong_.

"I'm going to lie down," Yuki said grabbing his forehead,

"I don't feel well today."

"It was probably that rat poison in Tohru's cooking," Kyo mumbled sarcastically. Tohru stared at the table.

"Leave Tohru alone you baka neko!" Yuki announced standing,

"Tohru is the greatest cook we've ever known and so, you have no right to--!" Before Yuki could finish, he started falling. I stood up and caught him,

"Yuki! Are you alright!"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine…"

I glared at Kyo,

"Yuki's sick you idiot, don't make him get all worked up in his current condition."

Kyo mumbled a response and headed upstairs. Moments later we could hear him climb onto the roof. I stared down at Yuki,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

He stood up and took a step away from me, but his legs weren't steady enough to hold him up anymore. He fell back into my arms.

"Yuki, you're really sick…"

His face paled out, and sweat rolled along his skin.

"You're burning up!"

He started coughing.

"Haru…" He whimpered my name. I felt so useless just standing there. I wrapped an arm around his back and tucked one under his knees. His arms went around my neck and his head rested on my chest. I carried him to his room and placed him on his bed. Then I rushed to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, wringing it out slightly before rushing into Yuki's room and placing it on his forehead.

"Ha-ru…"

He managed to say before his eyes closed on him and he was sent into the darkness.


	3. Hatori's Visit

**Chapter # 3: Hatori's Visit**

Momiji and Hatori walked into Shigure's house.

"Who's my patient _this_ time?" Hatori questioned.

"Yuki. He's up in his room. He's burning up, he couldn't even stand on his own, and he was coughing again!" I announced.

Hatori went upstairs to Yuki's room.

**(Switching to Yuki's POV)**

I lied there, basically motionless. I saw Hatori enter my room and I smiled at him,

"Hi…Hatori," I said weakly.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside my bed.

"You've gotten worse?"

"…Hai…"

"Why haven't you told the others?"

"About my newly discovered sickness? I don't want them worrying…"

"Well if anyone's worrying right now…It's Haru."

"H-Haru?"

"Hai."

"That's the last thing I want…Him worrying about me…"

"Well, he's really scared about what's going to happen to you…"

I sighed,

"How much longer do I have until…?" I trailed off, but Hatori understood me.

"Judging by your current state…I'd say…Two more days…"

I let out a low gasp.

"Two…_Days_?"

"Hai."

There was a pause,

"…Yuki?"

"Do you want me to tell Haru? So you don't have to?"

"No…No, I won't make you do that Hatori…" I paused a moment,

"I'll tell him."

Hatori nodded and left the room.

"Two more days," I whispered to myself,

"Just two."


	4. The Heartbreaking News

**Chapter # 4: The Heartbreaking News**

**(Switching back to Haru's POV)**

I stepped into his room quietly. It was getting late, the sun was setting.

"Yuki?"

He stirred slightly.

"Yuki?"

He opened his eyes,

"Hm? What day is it?"

"Saturday…You passed out after Hatori left the other day…"

Yuki shifted his gaze to the window,

"The sun's already going _down_!"

"Yeah…"

Yuki grabbed his cellphone off the desk beside him and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Momiji? Get Hatori please."

"_Ok."_

There was a silence.

"_Hello?"_

"Hatori…It's me."

"_Yuki? What's up?"_

"When…Tomorrow _when_?"

"_Sometime between 9-9:30 AM."_

"…Arigato…"

"_Did you tell them?"_

"No, I will now though…Thanks Hatori…Bye…"

"_Bye."_

He hung up.

"H-Haru?"

I stared,

"Yeah?"

"There's something…Everyone needs to hear…"

I stood and rushed downstairs to get Tohru and Shigure. Then I rushed to an open window upstairs and called out to Kyo. The four of us came into Yuki's room. He made me sit down before speaking.

"As you all know, I'm _very_ sick," he hesitated.

"What you all _don't_ know is…That I'm not going to be around for much longer…"

My eyes greew.

"This will take place…As Hatori has informed me…Between 9-9:30 AM…Tomorrow…"


	5. The Last Kiss

**Chapter # 5: The Last Kiss**

We all sat in his room, sad, shocked. No one wanted to lose Yuki. Not even Kyo wanted Yuki gone. But the one affected by this news the most was me. _My_ Yuki was going to be leaving me…

Tears threatened to slip from my eyes. They threatened to escape me. I gave into their threats and allowed for my tears to have their freedom.

"But…You-you _can't go_!" I announced clinging to Yuki.

"You just…_Can't_!"

Everyone felt sorry for me. I'd loved Yuki the longest, and understood him, just as he did me.

The hours seemed to slip by rather quickly. Before we knew it, it was 8:30 AM. And time kept ticking by. Soon enough, 9 AM rolled onto the clock. Yuki still lie in bed, his eyes focused on his friends. Shigure and Kyo hugged him. Tohru kissed his forehead, not wanting him to transform into his rat form. They left, not being able to bear it. I was sitting on his floor, tears staining my cheeks. Yuki climbed off his bed and over to me. He sat before me. I leaned in, closing my eyes. I kissed him lightly, he returned it. Then he lied down, his head in my lap. I held one of his soft, shaking hands. My other hand stroking his hair.

"I wish you could be here…For Kisa's birthday at least."

"That's in a week, am I right?"

"Yeah and mines the day after hers," I said weakly.

"I know," Yuki whispered,

"I know."

I took a shaky breath.

Yuki just lie there, squeezing my hand and staring at the clock. 9:10 AM. He could obviously feel himself getting weaker.

"Haru?"

"…Hai?"

"I already got you and Kisa each a present. They're in the closet. Her's is wrapped in childish wrapping paper. Balloons, I believe. Yours is wrapped in violet wrapping…"

"…I'll remember that."

"But…Don't open your gifts until your birthday's ok?"

"…Ok."

Yuki stared at the clock still. 9:13 AM.

"I'm going to miss you Haru…"

"I'm going to miss you even more…"

"Don't start _that_ again," Yuki said with a small laugh.

"I'll really miss you my little Yuki…"

"Are you calling me short?"

"…Maybe…"

9:14 AM.

Yuki smiled up at me, those caring eyes of his made me want to cry even more.

"Since I won't be here…Tell Kisa…"

He started coughing.

"YUKI!"

He stopped coughing,

"Tell Kisa I said 'Happy Birthday,' and tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't make it." More coughing.

"And…Happy Birthday to you too…Haru…" More coughing.

"I-I love you," he whispered, coughing harder afterwards.

"I love you too…Yuki…"

Finally his coughing stopped. He still held my hand. His grip slowly began to loosen.

"I'm sorry Haru…For not telling you sooner…And…"

9:15 AM.

"…I'm more sorry…For not holding on _longer_…" With that he closed his beautiful, violet eyes and his grip went limp.

I smiled through my tears,

"You shouldn't be sorry Yuki…You'll finally rest…You'll finally rest and not worry about how sick you are…" I stroked his hair,

"Sleep easy…My little Yuki…"


	6. White Lilies

**Chapter # 6: White Lilies**

Not every Sohma showed up, but most of us did. Plus Tohru.

Yuki's older brother, Ayame (the snake), came.

The doctor for the Sohma's, Hatori (the dragon/sea horse), came.

Yuki's friend Momiji (the rabbit), came.

Yuki's niece and nephew, Kisa (the tiger), and Hiro (the sheep), both came.

Yuki's closest friends, Tohru, Shigure (the dog), and Kyo (the cat), all came.

The head of the Sohma mansions, Akito, came.

And of course, I came too.

Sohma, Haru (the cow/ox.)

None of us could believe he was really _gone_.

Everyone except for Akito and myself left. They couldn't handle how badly their hearts ached.

"He's happy to rest easy," Akito said suddenly. I stared at him.

"He's _very_ happy to rest easy…_A lot_ happier then he was when he was with _you_…it's your own fault…You should have watched over him better." With that, Akito left.

I crouched before the polished rock.

'Yuki Sohma.'

That simple inscription would haunt me for the rest of my life.


	7. Memories to Haunt Me

**Chapter # 7: Memories to Haunt Me**

I sat and opened the present Kisa had given me.

"A journal and pen?"

"Hai! Now you have somewhere to write all your thoughts!" She said with a smile. She cuddled the tiger plushie she'd received from Yuki.

"He was sorry he couldn't be here," I said quietly. She nodded,

"I know, but at least…At least Uncle Yuki can be happy and rested!" She smiled. I smiled down at her.

"You're right little Kisa…You're right."

Kyo handed me a present, smirking,

"This is from me."

I opened it and pulled out a cow plushie.

"You idiot," I mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"It was Yuki's idea," Kyo said smiling. I swore I could almost hear Yuki's fit of giggles swirling around the room. I swore I heard his voice saying things like,

"I'm sorry **–laughs-** I couldn't-resist! **–laughter- **"

I smiled,

"Crazy, little Yuki."

Kisa was sitting by Hatori who whispered something in her ear. She ran upstairs and came back with something wrapped in violet wrapping paper. She handed it to me. I stared at it, remembering who it was from. I opened it slowly. It was a box. I opened it to find a journal, many pens and some pencils, a sketch book, and a picture.

"This was all his…" I whispered. I stared at the picture that was framed.

We were standing in front of a flower shop. Yuki was holding white lilies and his arms were wrapped around my neck. Our lips pressed into a sweet kiss. I remembered that day. That day I asked him out. I'd given him white lilies and everything. I read the frame.

'Aishiteru,' was on the top and 'Itsumo,' was on the bottom.

"I'll love you forever too," I whispered,

"My little Yuki."

**-FIN-**

**Transations**

**Baka-**Idiot (stupid/fool)

**Neko-**Cat

**Hai-**Yes

**Arigato-**Thank you

**Aishiteru-**I love you

**Itsumo-**Forever


End file.
